Issei Hyoudou
Issei Hyoudo is the main Protagonist from the High School DXD Series he is a Devil of Pawn Level and the weilder of the Boosted Gear he is the Self Proclaimed Harem King Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Issei Hyoudou vs. Pit * Issei Hyoudou VS Natsu Dragneel History Death Battle Info Background *Height: 5'7 *Weight: 62 kg *Age: 17 *Aliases: Red Dragon Emperor *Pawn of Rias Gremory's peerage Weapons and Abilities Boosted Gear *Holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon Ddraig, who was one of the two Heavenly Dragons *Is one of the 13 Longinuses (strongest Sacred Gears) *Enables the user to double their power every 10 seconds with no limit *Becomes more powerful when the user feels strong emotions *Is able to transfer the multiplied power to a being or object *Dragon Shot - Fires a beam of energy or ball of energy at the opponent. Ball of energy can home in on opponents *Dress Break - Strips people of clothes by touching them and clicking fingers (only used on females) *Bilingual - Enables the user to communicate with the target's breasts, allowing the user to predict the target's next move (only used on females) *Flame Blaze - Fires a stream of dragon flames from the user's mouth Boosted Gear: Scale Mail *Dividing Wyvern Fairy - Creates white wyverns that can "Divide" and "Reflect" attacks. They can also turn red, which allows the wyverns to "Boost" and "Transfer" instead *Juggernaut Drive - Temporarily removes the seal on the Heavenly Dragon in the Boosted Gear and grants the user immense power ** Longinus Smasher - A powerful energy beam fired from the helm of the Scale Mail. It is the most powerful attack of the Boosted Gear (was originally exclusive to Juggernaut Drive) * Illegal Move Triana - Changes the user's Scale Mail depending on the Evil Piece the user promotes to ** Welsh Sonic Boost Knight - Sheds excess armor to increase speed ** Welsh Dragonic Rook - Increases power and defense at the cost of manuverability. Has a finisher called "Solid Impact", a punch that increases power and speed by nailing percussion hammer on the elbow ** Welsh Blaster Bishop - User is granted an enormous amount of magical energy which is fired from the cannons that sprout from the back due to the transformation. Has a finisher called "Dragon Blaster", which is a more powerful version of Dragon Shot and can briefly warp space/time * Cardinal Crimson Promotion - The queen promotion. This has all three Evil Piece traits, making it the most balanced and most powerful form of the Scale Mail. Enables the use of enhanced versions of he Illegal Move Triana. Also known as "True Queen" * Penetrate - Allows the user to bypass any defensive abilities or abilities that would prevent the user's attacks from hitting. It can be transferred to other parts of the body Ascalon * Holy sword given to Issei that he can wield and merge it with his Boosted Gear. Is also a Dragon Slayer weapon * Is able to channel the Dragon Slayer power to his punches in Balance Breaker Ryuuteimaru * Issei's familiar * Is currently the size of a toy boat * Allows him to fly around the battlefield as he can only fly in Balance Breaker and can't fly with his Devil wings Abilities * Can promote from the "Pawn" piece to Rook, Knight, Bishop or Queen at will * Enhanced stamina and senses * Immense strength and durability * Master hand-to-hand combatant * Can turn any part of his body into that of a dragon * Has developed survival skills * Is able to mask his presence from others * Has Demonic Power (used to cast spells) * Can talk to any sentient being * Can summon his familiar Ryuuteimaru Feats *Defeated Sairaorg, the strongest Young Devil in a fist fight while Sairaorg was using Regulus Nemea's Balance Breaker *Is able to keep up with Vali, who can travel at the speed of light and is also the possessor of Divine Dividing *Easily overpowered Shalba Beelzebub, who had his strength increased by Ophis' snake and is the descendant of the original Beelzebub *Destroyed a mountain with a Dragon Shot in Balance Breaker without Boosting once *One shotted the Jabbawocky created in the Underworld *Was able to defeat Euclid Lucifuge, the possessor of the Replica Boosted Gear, which was equivalent to Issei's Boosted Gear *Held his own against the strongest Evil Dragon: Crom Cruach in "True Queen" form (Evil Dragons are feared by all other dragons and can battle against Dragon Kings as well as the Heavenly Dragons) *Outsmarted Cao Cao in their third encounter, who is an expert tactician Weaknesses *Dragon Slayer weapons *Some of his arsenal only works on females *Can be distracted by lecherous things *Dividing Wyvern Fairy and Longinus Smasher exhaust a lot of his stamina and can only be used once a month for the move to either recharge or be 100% efficient *He doesn't have a lot of Demonic Power and can't manipulate it *Juggernaut Drive makes him lose his sanity and will eventually die because of the transformation Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Dragon